Otro Sayayin
by NaryMont
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Goku, Gohan y Milk están solos pero...
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Otro Sayayin**

 ** _Por: NaryMont_**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Goku muriera en la pelea contra Cell. La Tierra estaba en paz y la gente olvidaba poco a poco toda la pesadilla que el poderoso androide había causado. Los habitantes del mundo olvidaban, pero en una pequeña casa en el campo, una mujer y un niño no podían dejar de pensar en un hombre muy fuerte y bueno que había dejado un gran hueco en sus vidas.

En todos los medios de comunicación del mundo sólo se hablaba del heroísmo y sorprendente fuerza del gran Mister Satan "El salvador del mundo". Eso a Milk la molestaba, ya que ese payaso, según le había contado Gohan, sólo se adjudicó la victoria que él, con la ayuda de su padre, habían logrado. Pero no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Mister Satan fuera aclamado héroe mundial, sino que cada presentación del supuesto héroe en alguna ciudad era causa de alboroto y la publicidad no se hacía esperar. Eso provocaba en Gohan largos períodos de depresión, ya que le hacían recordar los acontecimientos y el chico se seguía sintiendo culpable por la muerte de su padre. El ver sumido a Gohan en esa constante tristeza provocaba que Milk se sintiera aún más desdichada.

Gohan no quería salir de su habitación. Cada que ella entraba, solía verlo acostado sobre su cama con la vista perdida en la ventana en completo silencio, y lo peor es que ni siquiera quería comer. Era de esperarse esa reacción en él, había perdido no sólo a su padre, sino también a un amigo y por supuesto al ejemplo a seguir. Milk, por más que quisiera, no podía suplir la figura paterna y lo peor es que tenía que aparentar fuerza y alegría cuando en realidad se sentía igual o más triste que él. Esa noche en especial se encontraba melancólica, era su aniversario de bodas, recordaba otros aniversarios en familia, ellos tres comiendo y riendo con las ocurrencias de Goku. En cambio, la cena de hoy había sido muy diferente: Gohan sólo tomó un vaso de leche y Ox Satán había cenado deprisa, porque al otro día viajaría temprano a la capital del norte a arreglar unos asuntos de sus negocios.

Milk terminó de recoger los platos y se dirigió a la habitación de Gohan. El niño dormía profunda y tranquilamente, le besó la frente y con un "que duermas bien, hijo mío" se encaminó a su propia habitación a descansar. Entró a su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio; sólo la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación. Milk buscó en la oscuridad su pijama y recordó que la había colgado en la mañana en el closet. Sin ánimos lo abrió y, en el momento de descolgar su bata, una prenda cayó a sus pies, la recogió y sin quererlo la abrazó: era la última chaqueta que Goku había usado antes de la batalla con Cell. Aún conservaba su olor; eso bastó para que unas abundantes lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas. Por más que trataba, no lograba controlar los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

Cuando Goku había muerto por primera vez, la consolaba la idea que al paso de un año lo revivirían con las esferas del dragón, pero ahora el mismo Goku no quería volver a la vida y la entristecía el hecho de que no lo vería nunca más. Abrazando aún la prenda, se dirigió a la cama y al cabo de un rato los sollozos ahogados de Milk cesaron, por fin se había dormido...

Era muy temprano aun cuando Ox Satán tomó el aerocoche y se dirigió a la capital del norte. No quería dejar sola a Milk y a Gohan, pero sus asuntos lo reclamaban y tenía que atenderlos.

-Volveré lo más pronto posible, hija -dijo Ox Satan desde el aerocoche.

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes. Gohan y yo estaremos bien -contestó Milk.

-Cuida mucho a tu madre, Gohan.

-Sí, abuelo -murmuró Gohan desde la puerta. En el fondo no quería que su abuelo se fuera, ya que la casa quedaría aún más sola.

El aerocoche se perdió en la lejanía y madre e hijo entraron en la casa.

-Hoy tienes que desayunar muy bien, Gohan, porque te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata, mamá? -preguntó Gohan con curiosidad.

-Vendrá alguien especial e irán a las montañas a dar un paseo -contestó Milk mientras servía el desayuno para ambos.

-¿Quién va a venir, mamá? Anda, dímelo -preguntó de nuevo Gohan con creciente curiosidad.

-Bueno, invité a Picolo a que viniera, y estoy segura que saldrán por ahí.

-¡¿Al señor Picolo?! ¡Qué bien! -exclamó Gohan mientras sonreía.

Milk se alegró mucho de que su idea hubiera funcionado como ella deseaba. Al ver a Gohan tan triste se le había ocurrido que era bueno que el chico saliera con un amigo, y como el único amigo que de verdad tenía era Picolo, lo había invitado. Por suerte había logrado comunicarse con Krilin en Kame House y él de muy buena gana le llevó el mensaje a Picolo hasta el templo de Kamisama.

Milk miraba satisfecha que Gohan devoró todo lo que le había servido y hasta pidió más, ¡ése sí era su Gohan! El chico terminó su desayuno y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse el pijama por un traje de entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que él y Picolo entrenarían a donde fueran.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta. Milk se dirigió a abrir, afuera se encontraba Picolo con su gesto característico y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días, Picolo, gracias por venir -dijo Milk un poco incómoda, ya que aún recordaba el tiempo en que ella no aceptaba a Picolo y que le molestaba que Goku permitiera que él se acercara a Gohan, pero ahora era diferente, la verdad es que en el fondo apreciaba mucho al Namekusein por haber salvado a Gohan de morir, eso demostraba que había cambiado convirtiéndose en un ser bueno y piadoso.

-Hola, Milk. ¿Y Gohan? -respondió Picolo con voz tranquila.

-Está vistiéndose. En un momento baja.

En esos momentos Gohan bajaba apresurado las escaleras. "¡Hola, señor Picolo!" dijo al ver a Picolo aún parado en la puerta. "¡Hola, Gohan!" respondió él. Milk pudo observar que Picolo mostró una leve sonrisa al ver al chico, lo cual no era muy dado en él ya que siempre estaba con el rostro sereno y con una mueca de misterio. Los dos se despidieron y prometieron volver antes de la comida. Salieron de la casa y emprendieron el vuelo, como Milk suponía, en dirección de las montañas. Gohan todavía volteó hacia su madre una vez más y desde el aire le dijo adiós con la mano. Ella entró en la casa, pero en ese momento un mareo muy fuerte la obligó a detenerse del primer mueble que encontró. Tenía días sintiendo malestares, pero los atribuía a la tensión de los últimos meses y no les dio importancia, pero este mareo había sido peor que los otros y eso la asustó.

Entretanto, Picolo y Gohan se encontraban ya muy cerca de las enormes montañas donde seguramente entrenarían un poco.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Gohan? -preguntó Picolo mientras buscaban un lugar para bajar.

-Un poco triste... -murmuró el chico

-¿Por qué? Deberías estar feliz. Salvaste la tierra de ese maldito androide.

-Es... por lo de mi... papá -respondió Gohan.

-Todos cumplimos un ciclo, Gohan, y Goku cumplió el suyo -repuso Picolo.

-¡Sí, pero fue mi culpa! -exclamó Gohan molesto. ¿Cómo es que nadie entendía eso? Si tan sólo hubiera matado a Cell cuando su padre se lo pidió... ¡Cómo se arrepentía no haberle hecho caso!

-No es tu culpa, Gohan. Además, Goku es feliz en el otro mundo. Eso lo sé bien.

-¡Pero nosotros no! Mi mamá llora todas las noches en silencio, ella cree que yo no me doy cuenta, ¡esto es muy injusto! -dijo Gohan aun más molesto. Esa rabia crecía todos los días, deseaba golpearse a sí mismo para desquitar su coraje.

Picolo sabía que Gohan se culpaba por la muerte de Goku, y que si no le hacía entender al chico de una vez por todas que Goku había tomado la decisión de morir y que él no era culpable, esa rabia a la larga podría ser muy dañina para el muchacho y también para Milk.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! -dijo Picolo con un tono por demás burlón- lo que sucede es que ahora quieres que todos te tengamos lástima y te digamos "Sí, Gohan por tu culpa murió Goku, te odiamos" y así te sentirás mejor, pero en realidad lo que sucede es que en el fondo no has dejado de ser un bebé llorón y consentido. Y que el entrenamiento que te dio tu padre y el que te di yo no valió ni el tiempo invertido.

-¡No diga eso, señor Picolo! -gritó Gohan visiblemente molesto, casi furioso.

-Vamos, Gohan, ponte a llorar como un bebé y compadécete más. Eso es lo único que sabes hacer muy bien. O bien de una vez por todas saca ese sentimiento de culpa que llevas dentro.

Gohan no contestó, pero Picolo notó que su Ki aumentaba rápidamente y con la mirada perdida se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Picolo fácilmente esquivó el ataque, lo cual molestó aún más al chico.

-¿Eso es todo? Ni pareces el muchacho fuerte que derrotó a Cell.

Gohan volvió a atacar a Picolo con más fuerza y velocidad, pero él esquivaba fácilmente todos los golpes que el chico le mandaba. De pronto, Gohan aumentó aún más su Ki; en el momento, estalló su aura dorada de Supersayayin. Al ver esto, Picolo también comenzó a atacar a Gohan y ambos se trenzaron en una pelea muy poderosa. Algunos rayos de energía comenzaron a salir de ambos contrincantes y fueron a estrellarse en los árboles y en las rocas de los alrededores. Las ropas de ambos peleadores se estaban rompiendo, pero los golpes que se lanzaban casi nunca llegaban al oponente, ya que ambos sabían defenderse muy bien. Picolo veía a Gohan de forma burlona y eso hizo que el niño se enfureciera más y su aura volvió a estallar, superando esta vez los poderes del supersayayin ordinario. Picolo aumentó su guardia. Sabía lo poderoso que era Gohan y entendía que, si quisiera, Gohan lo mataría en un segundo.

El muchacho se lanzó de nuevo contra Picolo, pero esta vez los golpes sí alcanzaron al Namekusein. Gohan le propinó una patada en el estómago que hizo que Picolo se doblara a causa del dolor, y después un puñetazo en plena cara lo hizo salir disparado y fue a estrellarse contra una enorme roca, la cual se hizo pedazos con el contacto. Gohan miró su puño aún cerrado y miró la sangre de su amigo en ella, eso lo hizo reaccionar. Además, la furia que sentía hacía apenas unos momentos, había desaparecido por completo. De inmediato se dirigió hacia donde había caído Picolo y, volviendo a la normalidad, lo ayudó a salir de entre las rocas.

-¡Lo siento, señor Picolo, no quería lastimarlo! -exclamó Gohan, mientras Picolo se incorporaba y se limpiaba la sangre que abundantemente salía de su boca.

-¡Vaya! Qué hubiera sido de mí si hubieras querido lastimarme -bromeó Picolo- Lo importante es que ya te sientes mejor, ¿o no?

-Sí, señor Picolo, ya entendí. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. Mi padre tomó una decisión y yo debo aceptarlo. Además, él me dijo que cuidara a mi mamá y no lo he hecho bien -contestó Gohan ya más tranquilo.

-Eso es, Gohan. Ahora hay que arreglar el desastre que hicimos -dijo Picolo refiriéndose a todos los árboles derribados y a las montañas destruidas.

Picolo lanzó rayos de energía al pequeño bosque destruido, y en un instante todo volvió a quedar igual que antes de la pelea. Después hizo lo mismo con él y con Gohan y sus ropas ya no lucieron destrozadas. "Es lo bueno de ser la fusión de un Dios" pensó Gohan sonriendo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Si no, tu madre se enfadará conmigo y la verdad prefiero a otro androide que a Milk molesta -bromeó Picolo. Y ambos rieron.

Llegaron un rato después. Gohan insistía que Picolo se quedara un momento, pero no aceptó, así es que después de un "Gracias y hasta luego, señor Picolo" entró solo en la casa. Se sentía tranquilo y hasta contento, y por supuesto con mucha hambre.

-¡Ya llegue, mamá! -gritó Gohan desde la puerta.

-Qué bueno, Gohan. ¿Y Picolo? -dijo Milk, que salía de la cocina.

-Le dije que se quedara un rato, pero no quiso.

-Ni modo -dijo Milk, pero pensó "Gracias, Picolo", ya que había notado de inmediato la mirada alegre de su hijo.

-¡Mamá, tengo hambre! -dijo Gohan mientras se acomodaba en su lugar de la mesa.

-En un momento sirvo, ya está todo listo -dijo Milk, y entró a la cocina por la comida.

Un rato después, los dos comían en silencio. Gohan devoraba los alimentos, como si el hambre ausente en los últimos días se apareciera toda junta de repente. Milk lo miraba y sonreía

"Tiene el mismo apetito que Goku" pensó ella. De pronto, una náusea tremenda se apoderó de Milk y aparatosamente se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño. Gohan se quedó quieto, aún con una pierna de pollo en la boca "¿Estoy comiendo tan asqueroso?" pensó el chico. Pero no era ésa la razón. Milk salió después de un rato un tanto pálida.

-¿Qué te sucede, mamá? ¿Acaso estás enferma? -pregunto Gohan muy preocupado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, se me pasara pronto -respondió Milk, aunque no muy convencida de ello.

-Mamá, si estás enferma deberías ir al médico.

-No estoy enferma, sólo fue algo que me hizo daño, eso es todo -repuso ella.

Milk trató de acercarse a la mesa, pero el mareo de la mañana volvió y esta vez no hubo un mueble cerca de donde detenerse, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, desmayada. Gohan se asustó mucho, levantó a su madre y con cuidado la recostó en su habitación. De inmediato se comunicó con Bulma por teléfono. Ella, después de tranquilizarlo, le prometió que iría lo más rápido posible llevando a su médico de confianza para que atendiera a Milk.

Bulma llegó media hora después, y el médico que la acompañaba subió a revisar a Milk. Ellos dos, mientras tanto, se quedaron en la sala.

-Espero que no sea nada grave -comentó Bulma.

-Sí... que bueno que viniste, te lo agradezco, sobre todo porque sé que dejaste a Trunks.

-Para eso son los amigos. Además, Trunks estaba dormido cuando salí para acá y se quedó con Vegeta. No pasa nada, sólo que él se vuelva un poco loco mientras regreso, ya que mis papás no están en casa.

Ambos rieron al imaginarse a Vegeta arrullando a Trunks para que volviera a dormirse...

Poco después bajaba el médico. Su expresión era tranquila, no aquella que tienen cuando van a dar una mala noticia. Gohan, menos preocupado, se acercó al doctor y con una expresión interrogante le dijo:

-¿Qué tiene mi mamá?

-Se encuentra un poco débil, no me preocuparía, pero en su estado...

-¡¿En su estado?! -lo interrumpió Bulma.

-Sí, señora Bulma, no puedo equivocarme: la señora Milk esta embarazada -respondió el médico.

Gohan y Bulma se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que escuchaban: Milk embarazada. A Gohan se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Un hermanito! Después de todo, su padre no los había dejado tan solos.

-Ahora es necesario que descanse y tome esto, aquí voy a escribir las indicaciones -dijo el médico, mientras colocaba un frasco sobre la mesa y escribía algo en una receta.

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó Bulma.

-¡¿Yo también?! -preguntó Gohan.

-Claro, pueden pasar.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Milk estaba recostada, lucía un poco pálida, pero su gesto era de total felicidad. Al verlos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡Felicidades, Milk! -exclamó Bulma.

-¡Yo estoy muy contento, mamá! -repuso Gohan.

-¡Yo mucho más! -exclamó Milk- Sospechaba algo, pero no estaba segura, por eso no había dicho nada.

Conversaron un poco más, pero Bulma tenía que irse, ya que si no, Vegeta se volvería loco. Después de decirle a Gohan que la llamara en cualquier emergencia, salió de la casa en compañía del médico.

Al quedarse sola, Milk entrecerró los ojos y recordó la noche antes del cumpleaños de Gohan. Andaba muy apresurada terminando los preparativos del festejo. Además, el estar ocupada le ayudaba a no pensar tanto en la próxima batalla de Goku contra Cell. La idea de que Gohan también participara en la pelea la llenaba de miedo, no deseaba que su hijo saliera lastimado o lo que era peor muerto. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas de su mente, antes de marcharse le haría prometer a Goku que no dejaría pelear a Gohan.

Miró el reloj. Ya era muy tarde, así que decidió dejar lo que le faltaba para la mañana, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Toda la casa estaba obscura y en silencio, era casi seguro que todos dormían. Casi llegaba a su habitación cuando distinguió la silueta de Goku en el pasillo. Se sorprendió un poco, ya que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a verlo convertido en supersayayin todo el tiempo.

-Pensé que dormías, Goku -dijo Milk en voz baja.

-No podía, Milk -murmuró él- estaba esperándote.

-¿Deseabas algo? -preguntó ella, buscando la mirada de Goku entre las sombras.

-Sólo quería conversar contigo un momento -respondió él mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y ambos entraban en silencio.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo Milk, sentándose sobre la cama y desatándose el cabello, el cual de inmediato cayó sobre su espalda y cubrió sus hombros.

-Yo sé que estás preocupada por lo de Cell -comenzó él- pero te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, debes confiar en nosotros.

-Es que ese monstruo es muy poderoso... yo tengo miedo que tú o Gohan...

-¿Confías en mí? -la interrumpió el sayayin, extendiendo hacia ella su mano.

Milk buscó sus ojos de nuevo. En ellos sólo encontró su mirada de siempre: transparente, casi ingenua y de total confianza en sí mismo, en el fondo seguía siendo ese niño del que se había enamorado, pero ahora esos ojos también eran los de un hombre fuerte y decidido. Ella, sin pensarlo, extendió su mano y tomó la de Goku.

-Sí, siempre confiaré en ti -respondió Milk, pero no podré evitar sentirme preocupada.

Goku la jaló hacia él, abrazándola. Milk se sorprendió un poco con aquel abrazo tan efusivo, pero lo correspondió con igual o mayor fuerza. Después, como si al saiya se le ocurriera de pronto algo, la tomó en sus brazos, abrió la ventana y emprendió el vuelo sin tener en la mente un lugar específico. La noche estaba muy obscura, ya que no había luna, las estrellas parpadeaban como en una danza y se dejaba sentir un viento helado. Milk se estremeció un poco. "¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó Goku. "Un poco" contestó ella. "¿Quieres regresar?" "No..., estoy bien" dijo Milk mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de él. Goku decidió volar más bajo y a lo lejos miró un pequeño bosque. Pensó que si volaba entre los árboles, Milk no sentiría tanto frío. Además, él tampoco quería volver. El bosque tenía un olor delicioso a pino y a frutas y estaba aun más oscuro, ya que los enormes árboles no permitían penetrar la escasa luz de las estrellas. De pronto, un pie de Goku se atoró en la rama de un frondoso árbol, provocando que el vuelo se interrumpiera bruscamente. Ambos cayeron, por suerte el golpe no fue muy duro, además, Milk había logrado caer sobre Goku.

-¿Estás bien, Milk? -preguntó él, aún tirado - Lo siento, no vi ese árbol.

-¿Y tú? -murmuró ella, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Goku no contestó. Sin dejarla levantarse, apartó el negro cabello de su cara, que lucía un poco enmarañado, la atrajo con suavidad hacia él y la besó dulce y tiernamente. "Te quiero, Milk" le dijo él en voz baja. "Yo también" susurró ella mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Entretanto todo era silencio a su alrededor, sólo el ruido de algún grillo y el silbido del viento entre la copa de los árboles se escuchaba.

Él con sumo cuidado rodó quedando sobre ella y la miro a los ojos, en ellos podía apreciar un cierto brillo especial que no había visto en ninguna otra persona, la beso de nuevo hundiéndose en aquellos labios tan dulces y que conocía perfectamente, los labios de Milk, los únicos que había disfrutado en su vida y que le eran suficientes para entender la palabra amor. Era su esposa, la madre de su hijo y eso bastaba para adorarla, para saber que no podría amar a ninguna otra porque simplemente ella lo llenaba en todos los sentidos. Quiso decírselo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta a causa de la emoción, solo se limitó a acariciar su mejilla con ternura, ella lo miraba con deseo, Goku conocía perfectamente esa mirada anhelante y sonriendo se dispuso a complacerla, ya que él también sentía como su sangre se encendía rápidamente.

La despojo de su vestido con calma, sin ninguna prisa... Cada prenda que quitaba era como hacer un ritual lleno de besos y caricias; al terminar se detuvo un poco para admirar su cuerpo tibio y palpitante que solo era suyo y que en ese momento se le ofrecía sin condición.. y él simplemente se dispuso a tomarlo.

La respiración de ella se agito repentinamente al sentir las vehementes caricias de Goku por su cuerpo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía de esa forma, ella acarició su espalda con una mano y la otra la enredó en el cabello de él que se había vuelto negro desde hacía un rato, en esos momentos era cuando realmente Milk lo sentía suyo, no era un guerrero, ni un padre, ni un amigo... Era simplemente un hombre. Goku continúo tocándola suavemente, pero cuando él besó su cuello un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo, aquella caricia la había excitado más que cualquier otra.

Goku detuvo sus caricias al sentirla temblar bajo él "¿Aun tienes frío?" le preguntó jadeante y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Ah... No continua... Por favor" murmuró ella con voz entrecortada mientras besaba el cuello de él varias veces. Él cerró los ojos y con calma se despojó de su traje de pelea, para la batalla que en esta ocasión iba a librar no lo necesitaría en absoluto.

La abrazo con fuerza y acarició con más frenesí su cuerpo desnudo, ella le correspondía con igual intensidad y por fin se unieron en un solo cuerpo... en una sola alma y en un solo corazón que latía al mismo ritmo... Al ritmo del amor, el tupido bosque antes tan silencioso se vio inundado de gemidos y murmullos entrecortados. Solo se detuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos se estremecieron en el éxtasis que sólo los enamorados experimentan, porque más allá de una unión física habían unido también sus mentes y sus almas en el acto sublime de dos seres... HACER EL AMOR.

Después de un rato de silencio yacían acostados sobre la fina hierba, ella recargada en el pecho de él subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración semidormida, él satisfecho dejo escapar un suspiro...

\- Gracias... Milk, me has hecho muy feliz - musitó

el saiya con voz apenas audible, como para no romper el mágico silencio que los rodeaba... y para no despertarla...

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte cuando volvieron. La ventana aún estaba abierta, nadie había notado su ausencia. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama aún tendida y abrazándose comenzaron a reír como dos chiquillos que acaban de hacer una gran travesura.

Los recuerdos de Milk fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Gohan. Llevaba con él la medicina para su madre.

-Es hora de que tomes tu medicina, mamá -dijo el chico acercándose a Milk.

Ella sólo sonrió. Gohan era un excelente hijo, y sabía que aquél que venía en camino lo sería también. Cuando Ox Satan regresó de su viaje y se enteró de la noticia, se puso muy contento

"¡Otro nieto, qué felicidad!" fueron sus palabras. Milk pasó el resto de su embarazo mimada por su hijo y por su padre.

Por fin el día del parto llegó. De inmediato, Milk fue llevada al hospital, y Gohan, Ox Satan, Krilin, Bulma y ¡hasta Vegeta! esperaban noticias. A las dos horas, un médico salió a informarles que Milk había dado a luz a un varón, y que ella y el bebé se encontraban muy saludables. Todos se pusieron muy contentos, y Vegeta, aunque con aparente indiferencia, pensaba "Otro Sayayin... aunque de clase baja". Muy lejos, en un palacio en el cielo, Picolo también sonreía al sentir el Ki del nuevo hijo de Goku, que al parecer sería tan fuerte como su padre.

Entretanto, Milk miraba a su pequeño hijo "Es idéntico a Goku" pensaba mientras lo arrullaba entre sus brazos. El pequeño comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, "Y creo que también heredó su apetito" se dijo ella sonriente.

F I N

 **Nota de la autora** : Otro Fic que tiene "siglos", no tengo la fecha exacta, pero seguro es de principios del 2000, porque era cuando mi fiebre por Dragon Ball estaba en todo su apogeo, jaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
